


Ignorance is bliss.

by hamsterhyung



Category: HIGH4, HIGH4 (Kpop), HIGH4 20, K-pop
Genre: Add More Unnecessary Tags Here, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Not very fluffy sex, Shower Sex, lowkey humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterhyung/pseuds/hamsterhyung
Summary: After preperations for their comeback as sub-unit HIGH4:20, Alex and Youngjun return to their dorm. Longing for a nice dinner, Youngjun goes on the hunt for food, only to stumble upon a situation he'd rather not be in. The maknae flees the scene, but ends up with a different kind of hunger- one he has never experienced before.





	

 

“We’re home!” Alex called out as he entered the dorm, slipping off his shoes at the entrance before entering the living room, Youngjun following right behind him. The younger scrunched up his nose, sniffing the air before a childish whine left his lips. “Myunghan hyung isn’t cooking.” He noted, to which Alex couldn’t help but chuckle as he settled himself onto the couch. “If you’re hungry, we can order something.” The oldest replied, but Youngjun clearly disagreed, shaking his head violently before he began searching through the rooms after setting down his bag. “Hyung uploaded a picture of curry on Instagram and promised he’d make us some to eat for after our schedules.”  


However, the kitchen was empty, aside from a few pans left, smudged with the residue of some kind of dark red paste. Youngjun checked the fridge, stomach growling and dry lips wetted with his tongue as he opened the door-- but the refrigerator was empty as well aside from a bottle of orange juice and a few eggs. With a sigh, the youngest closed the door and headed back into the living room, quick and long strides taking him to the other side of the room, into the hallway leading to the bedrooms.  
  


“Youngjun-ah, come on, I can just order us some black bean noodles.”

“No-” Youngjun answered sternly, eyes narrowed at the bedroom door he shared with the second youngest of their group; Baek Myunghan. Alex heaved out a sigh and leaned forward, grabbing the remote from the coffee table before he turned on the television.  
  


There was definitely someone on the other side of the door. Youngjun was sure of it. Although they were soft, he could definitely hear the sound of mumbling and groaning coming from inside. “Hyung!” Youngjun called out, grabbing the door handle with his hand and throwing it open without giving the previous sounds a second thought. Naively, the youngest stepped inside, arms folded over his chest and eyes narrowed at the small male covered partially beneath his blankets with his laptop on his lap. Youngjun took a deep breath, lips parting in order to speak before he realized just exactly what he was looking at-- or rather, what Myunghan was looking at. The older blinked up, a finger tapping at the laptop in order to pause the video.  
  


“Ah, Youngjun-ah!” Myunghan greeted the other cheerfully, unaffected by the considerably embarrassing situation he was just put in. “Do you wanna watch with me?” Sometimes it was great to have no shame, and at times, Youngjun admired Myunghan for his lack thereof. However, Youngjun on the other hand had an unhealthy amount of it.  
  


Pink lips pursed into a thin line as the youngest’s shoulders tensed, a bright red blush quickly spreading across his pale cheeks. “N-no thanks! I just… Nevermind!” Within the blink of an eye, Youngjun had turned on his feet and rushed out of the bedroom, heading straight into the bathroom to wash off the sudden dirty feeling that overcame him.  
  


It wasn’t the first time the youngest walked into his roommate watching inappropriate videos, and while it may be hilarious for some, Youngjun was anything but entertained. Several times had he entered his room before running out as the sound of moans and skin slapping against skin filled his untainted ears. And every single time he’d escape to the bathroom to take a shower, muttering harmless curses under his breath as he let the hot water clean his skin from the imaginary dirt.  
  


As much as he felt like he was suffering, at least one person was amused by the seemingly never ending situation. Alex often found himself witnessing the whole ordeal play out, and by now he memorized Youngjun’s flustered face like he knew the back of his hand. With a sigh, the oldest got up from the couch after switching off the tv and made his way into the bathroom moments after the shower turned on.  
  


“You never learn from your mistakes, do you?” Alex snickered. Youngjun’s head snapped towards the other male, eyes wide and cheeks flushed before the youngest scrunched up his nose and huffed childishly. “I told you we could order something.” He continued while he began to take off his shirt. Youngjun huffed once more, a little louder, before he turned his back towards the other and began washing his hair, not bothered whatsoever with the obvious fact Alex was about to join him in the shower. They had showered together-- all four of them-- a lot after all, and now that the two rappers debuted as a duo and had to train together, they also showered together after practice more frequently.  
  


It was quite ironic how, even after catching a glimpse of a porn video, Youngjun’s mind would never wander towards inappropriate thoughts whenever he saw one of his members. Was it naivety, denial or simply the fact these were his group members who were basically like family to him? Honestly he didn’t know, nor did he care. Why would he when he’d never even dated a girl before? He basically didn’t even know _how_ to think inappropriately.  
  


As Alex entered the small shower cabin, Youngjun was already holding out the bottle of soap. Without a single word, the older grabbed the bottle and squeezed some of its content onto his hand, rubbing his palms together before he began to clean Youngjun’s back. The younger closed his eyes and hummed softly, instinctively leaning into Alex’ touch like he had done so many times before. Only this time his lips suddenly pursed into a thin line and his eyes opened, narrowing at the blurred reflection of the two within the white, tiled wall.  
  


“Hyung…” Youngjun started before he bit down his bottom lip, his head nearly hurting as a sudden train of thoughts and questions ran through his mind. Alex hummed as a sign that he was listening whilst the older continued to rub the soap across Youngjun’s skin. “I’ve been wondering…” The younger continued, “You and Sunggu hyung, you both dated girls in the past, right?”  
  


Alex hummed again.

“And whenever Myunghan hyung watches those dirty videos, it’s always about a man and a girl.”

This time, Alex didn’t respond, his movements halting as he tilted his head slightly, questioningly eyeing the back of Youngjun’s head.

Youngjun took the lack of hands as a sign he was done, and so he turned around after grabbing the bottle of soap in order to return the favor. Alex hesitated, eyes narrowed at the younger’s face before he slowly turned around, giving Youngjun access to his back.

“Why is that?” Youngjun continued as he squeezed the soap onto his hands and began to rub it onto Alex’ back. “How come you never hear about a girl with a girl? Or… a guy with a guy?”  
  


A fit of chuckles itched to be released at the inside of Alex’ lips, but he held back as he noticed the genuine curiosity within Youngjun’s words. “Why do you ask?” The older questioned, head tilted slightly to look over his shoulder, glancing at the younger male. Youngjun briefly halted in his movements, glancing down at the older before he shrugged his shoulders innocently. “When people talk about couples and love, they’re automatically talking about a male and a female, as if men and women can’t have any other relationship aside from a romantic one. Meanwhile when people are talking about two guys or two girls, it is automatically assumed they’re friends as they’re from the same gender. I don’t get that. Can’t two guys or two girls also have a romantic relationship with one another?”  
  


The words left Youngjun’s mouth so easily, but as soon as he finished his little speech, he faded into silence. Soft, embarrassed laughter left his lips as he hung his head and continued to rub the soap across Alex’ back. “Now that I think about it, it’s weird…” He muttered before Alex had a chance to respond. “Nature made it that way, obviously. Two guys can’t… A guy doesn’t have that… opening.”  
  


His words were but a whisper, however Alex heard every little bit of it. The older squeezed his bottom lip between his teeth, trying his best not to burst out into a fit of laughter. Youngjun was so, so naive, and it was so hilarious but endearing at the same time.  
  


“It’s about reproduction.” Alex began to explain as he turned his head back, gaze shifting down to the floor, watching the water disappear inside the drain. “In order to make children, one needs a male and a female, so it’s a given the two come together and help continuing the existence of humanity. Indeed, two guys cannot reproduce, but that doesn’t mean they can’t like each other. A man can pleasure another man just as much as he can pleasure a female.”  
  


Alex didn’t need to look in order to be aware of Youngjun’s surprised and flustered expression. He could literally feel the blush spreading across Youngjun’s skin as his hands trembled, suddenly providing Alex of a lot more warmth than they had before. Complete silence, aside from the flowing water, filled the room and for a short moment, it seemed as if the topic had been dropped, until Alex broke the silence with that one question Youngjun subconsciously wished not to be asked.  
  


“Do you like men?”  
  


He could hear Youngjun gasp for air, the trembling of his hands worsening the longer he remained quiet. Youngjun had never really given it a thought. He wasn’t interested in girls like Myunghan was, that he knew, but did that automatically mean he liked guys? He liked his guy friends, sure, but definitely not romantically. Still, then why did he question Alex about those inappropriate videos? And why did Alex’ explanation make his heart jump and his skin heat up?  
  


“No! I just… I don’t know… I just don’t get as excited as Myunghan hyung does when I see a girl.” Youngjun mumbled shyly, head hanging low in embarrassment. Alex sighed softly before he turned around, thin fingers gently wrapping around the younger’s waist, causing Youngjun to look up momentarily in surprise before he quickly averted his gaze back to the ground as their eyes met.

“Have you ever fantasized about two men doing what a guy and girl do in those videos Myunghan watches?” There was a hint of a smug on Alex’ face, wickedly amused by the reactions he received from the youngest, though Youngjun couldn’t see, and it may have been best he couldn’t.  
  


The younger bit down his bottom lip, nervously gnawing at the flesh as he hesitated to answer Alex’ question, feeling as if he was prey, caught in a corner by its hunter. He had thought about _what if_ . Wondered about the existence of such videos and if they did, whether he should watch them… But that was it. He preferred to remain ignorant towards whatever was played out in those videos.  
  


“... Maybe.” A sheepish smile tugged at the corners of Youngjun’s lips, but before he would allow Alex to process and reply to his answer, he raised his head and spoke with fake confidence; “But honestly how would I know, right? I haven’t dated any girls before, so I can’t rule out any possibilities.”  
  


The older cocked up an eyebrow, lips pursing before he nodded his head, seemingly convinced by Youngjun’s words. Alex then lowered his gaze, releasing the other’s wrist from his grip before he began to rub the remnants of soap on his hands onto Youngjun’s chest. The younger male shivered beneath the touch, muscles tensing slightly as dark eyes carefully observed the hands on his chest. “Do you want to figure it out?” Alex then asked, the question causing Youngjun’s gaze to snap up again, wide eyes filled with confused curiosity. “Figure it out…? Why? Are you planning to set me up on a date with a girl you know?” The younger asked, innocent excitement sparkling within his expression. Alex chuckled, a small smirk settling upon plump lips before his hands slid down to rest upon Youngjun’s hips. The maknae sucked in his breath, blunt nails clawing at Alex’ forearms as he stared questioningly at the older male. This was new. Alex had never touched anything but his back before, but now they were standing face to face and his hyung was only inches away from him-- too close for comfort… Or was he actually enjoying the closeness?  
  


A hand released his hip, Alex’ thin, rough fingers coming up to cup Youngjun’s chin instead. The younger inhaled a shivery breath, the apples of his cheeks painted with a bright crimson color. He had no idea what in the world was going on, but for some reason he felt a strange excitement he’d never experienced before. Just exactly _what_ was this feeling?  
  


Before he was given the chance to ask, a pair of thick, soft lips were pressed against his own, and for a moment, Youngjun felt like the floor was swept from underneath his feet. Bony fingers grasped at Alex’ arms for support, and luckily the older quickly seemed to understand the hint, as his thin arms wrapped around Youngjun’s waist, pulling the younger into his embrace.  
  


As much as the support came as a relief, now Youngjun was given the opportunity to actually think about what was happening. They were in the shower… Naked… And Alex was holding him while…

Kissing him?!  
  


Youngjun’s eyes shot wide open, not realizing he had them closed in the first place, and his fingers released Alex’ arm as two hand palms pressed against the other’s chest instead, giving the older a firm push as Youngjun jerked his head back.  
  


“W...What…?” The younger muttered after a moment of silence, mouth hanging wide open as he gaped at the male in front of him. Youngjun’s heart was pounding inside his chest, legs and hands shivering while his skin felt like it was on fire. Alex however, just calmly stood there, a stupid smirk plastered across his lips as his dark, round eyes gazed at the maknae. Youngjun felt a shiver trickle down his spine, his stomach turning as he felt like he was about to be devoured by a lion. A normal person would feel extremely uncomfortable in a situation like this… Right? Then why was Youngjun feeling a rush of adrenaline? Butterflies in his stomach? A longing for… more?  
  


As much as he tried, Youngjun couldn’t find the answer. Puzzled eyes searched for an explanation in Alex’ expression, but the man only looked at him, his smirk growing wider as the seconds passed. Alex seemed to know just the answer he was looking for, but why wasn’t he telling him?  
  


“That felt good, didn’t it?” Alex suddenly asked, causing Youngjun’s eyes to grow wider, lips parting to answer, but all that came out was a croaky gasp. It… did. It honestly did… But, why?  
  


“Words won’t do.” Alex commented as if he was reading Youngjun’s mind, his small body suddenly looking intimidatingly big as he took a confident step forward, closing the distance between the two once more. Before Youngjun could react, a hand was laid atop the back of his neck and his head was jerked forward, involuntarily pulled into another kiss.

But this time he didn’t back away. He hesitated, admittedly, not knowing what he was supposed to do, but as Alex began to move his lips, the younger followed suit and actually began to enjoy whatever it was that was happening between them. Under the older’s guidance, Youngjun moved closer, thin arms wrapping around Alex’ neck while the other’s own arms snuck around his waist. As their chests pressed together, Youngjun could feel the older’s rapid heartbeat, which only seemed to fuel his excitement. Alex had been looking so calm and collected this whole time… But on the inside, he was nervous as well.  
  


And extremely excited.  
  


Youngjun mewled softly into the kiss before he pulled away, his eyes shifting down to find out what was annoyingly brushing against his thighs. The sight he was met with, however, was something he had never dared to think of before. He knew what it was, having experienced it himself before, but this was Alex and the situation was completely different.

“H-hyung, you… uhm…” Youngjun stuttered, his gaze shifting around his surroundings-- anywhere but down there. Alex remained silent, admiring the flustered maknae in front of him, not even the slightest bit bothered by his own growing arousal. “Yeah, you did that.” The older said as casual as one could be. “So what’re you gonna do now?”

Youngjun swallowed thickly, standing completely dumbfounded within the tiny shower cabin. “I… I don’t know…” The younger mumbled, at that moment feeling a strong need to run away and curl up into a ball. This was even worse than walking into Myunghan watching porn. Yeah, this was way worse. Bad, really really bad. He should put an end to this--  
  


“Turn around.” Alex ordered. Youngjun blinked up at the other, head tilted slightly in confusion. “What..?” He asked even though he’d clearly heard what Alex said, but his mind refused to process the order. “Turn around.” The older repeated, his voice sounding a little stern this time.

“But--”

“I said turn the fuck around.” Alex snapped, and before Youngjun could respond, his hyung had grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and pressed him face first against the shower wall. The maknae gasped loudly before whining as his head began to throb from the impact, but the pain was quickly taken over by a weird sensation-- like electricity was running through his veins. Every limb, every patch of skin was tingling whilst his hips began to roll forward, searching for friction to please his throbbing length which had grown half-hard after being treated so roughly.  
  


“Hyung…” Youngjun whimpered, his mind clouded as his cock grew uncomfortably hard with each instinctive roll of his hips. While the newfound sensation was extremely pleasurable, Youngjun wasn’t sure whether or not his actions were appropriate-- whether he could do such a thing within the presence of Alex. The older leaned forward, chest pressed against Youngjun’s back as Alex hovered his thick lips against the back of the younger’s ear. Youngjun shivered, swallowing thickly before parting his lips in an attempt to speak, however he failed to produce any kind of sound, as if something was stuck within his throat and prevented him from speaking. What are you doing, he wanted to ask, but instead he just stood there, eyes wide, fingers curled against the wall and hips twitching, his neglected erection eager to be touched, but he couldn’t possibly touch himself when Alex was right behind him.  
  


“Now we’re even.” Alex snickered lowly before he pulled away abruptly. Youngjun quickly turned around, staring down at the older with wide, confused eyes. “W-what?” He sputtered, blinking rapidly before trembling hands reached out. “N-no, don’t…” Youngjun’s thin fingers trailed down Alex’ forearms before they wrapped around the skin, weakly tugging the older male towards him, longing for Alex’ touch that he didn’t realize he’d miss so quickly. Once again, Alex’ smirk returned, and for a moment Youngjun wanted nothing but to slap that smirk from his face, frustrated by how smug the older was about making him hot, bothered and oh so confused.  
  


There was little response to his gestures, however, as Alex remained still, head cocked slightly to the side as he gave Youngjun an innocently questioning look. It surely looked convincing, and Youngjun would’ve believed it had they have been in a different situation.  
  


Alex did not speak, though the look in his eyes told Youngjun he was expecting the younger to finish his sentence. Youngjun hesitated, gaze shifting down to the floor once more as his already weak grip loosened around Alex’ arms. As much freedom as Youngjun was given, he strongly felt like there was only one specific thing Alex wanted to hear at that moment, and even though his hyung merely stood there, looking at him, Youngjun felt extremely pressured to answer.  
  


“Don’t… stop.” The maknae mumbled, his gaze still glued to the ground. This time, Alex moved, leaning closer a little and tilting his head closer to Youngjun’s lips. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” The other asked, and as genuine as the question sounded, Youngjun knew Alex had heard him. “Don’t stop.” The younger repeated himself nonetheless, fingers tightening around Alex’ arms as he attempted to tug the older closer once more. The corners of Alex’ lips tugged up once again into that disgusting smirk as the older male stepped closer, forcing Youngjun to back up against the wall before he placed a hand beside the younger’s head. “Don’t stop what?” Alex asked lowly, eyebrows cocking up before his bottom lip disappeared between pearly white teeth.  
  


Youngjun stood there silently for a brief moment, chest heaving up and down as his heart pounded within his chest. Yeah, what exactly shouldn’t Alex stop doing? There wasn’t much he had done to begin with, other than the younger and force him against the shower wall. Did he want more kisses? More pushing and pulling? Yes, yes he did. But mostly… Youngjun wanted the warmth Alex so shortly provided him with. Hands on his body, skin against skin.  
  


Keeping his gaze down, slightly turned to avoid looking at Alex arousal, Youngjun raised a hand to cover part of his chest, trembling fingers scratching the skin just beneath his collarbone; a nervous tick that always occurred right before he was about to ask or say something embarrassing.

“Don’t stop… doing what you were doing…” Youngjun continued before he finally gathered the courage to look up at the older male, face flushing a crimson red the moment their gazes locked. Alex chuckled lightly, stepping closer to Youngjun as he took the younger’s wrist and guided the hand onto his shoulder. “So you realized.” The older mumbled softly, arms returning to wrap around Youngjun’s waist. “And you’re certain?”  
  


In other instances, Youngjun would complain about how vague of a question that was, though this time he knew exactly what Alex was asking of him. He nodded slowly, his free arm coming up to join the other around Alex’s neck. “You said men could pleasure other men… So, show me.”

For a moment which felt like years, Alex silently gazed at the younger, searching for any hints of hesitation within Youngjun’s coal black eyes before he brought up one hand, brushing the younger’s wet bangs from his forehead. It was such a small gesture, but it made Youngjun’s heart beat wildly. He was used to Myunghan showing his motherly affections with gestures like these, but this was Alex. Alexander Kim, born and raised in New York; a completely different culture than the one Youngjun was raised with here in South-Korea. Alex wasn’t fond of skinship, and one would be lucky to gain a hug or two out of him. But here he was, arms securely wrapped around Youngjun’s waist, fingers so carefully brushing through his hair, and then…  
  


Thick, soft lips connected with his own once more. Youngjun’s eyelids fluttered shut and almost immediately he responded to the kiss by moving his lips. The kiss they shared was sweet, chaste, tender… Youngjun was completely melting into it. His arms tightened, pushing himself flush against Alex’ body only to pull away as their cocks pressed together.  
  


“A-ah..” Youngjun moaned softly, pressing his back against the wall as he glanced down at his own arousal, unsure of what to do. Alex chuckled amusedly, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the younger’s lips before he brought them to Youngjun’s neck, kissing every little patch of skin available to him while an arm unwrapped from the maknae’s waist and his rough fingers wrapped around Youngjun’s cock. Youngjun gasped, hips twitching at the sudden touch as his nails dug into the back of Alex’ neck. He shortly wondered whether it was okay for them to be doing such a thing, but his thoughts were quickly clouded by pure pleasure as Alex began to stroke him.  
  


Youngjun’s head tilted back against the wall, closing his eyes as he slowly began to roll his hips into Alex’ hand. Using the position to his advantage, Alex parted his lips and darted out his tongue, dragging the slick muscle along the youngest’s throat before he reconnected their lips once more.

Youngjun returned the kiss eagerly, his bony fingers tangling within the back of the older’s wet hair as he pulled Alex towards him, closing the inch of distance that was kept between them. Alex’ fingers had left him by now, but Youngjun didn’t complain, finding pleasure as he grinded his cock against the other’s thigh. What he didn’t expect however, was for those fingers to return in a different place, a single digit pressing down firmly against his entrance, causing him to tighten his muscles instinctively.  
  


“H-hyung…” Youngjun whimpered into the kiss, his back arching slightly, away from the wall. He’d touched himself, he’d had his butt groped many times as a form of ‘fanservice’, but this… This foreign thing pressed down onto the entrance that had never been touched before… It felt weird and it made Youngjun extremely nervous. Was this how guys pleasured each other? Sure, there weren’t many other options, but--  
  


The younger’s thoughts were interrupted as a finger forced its way inside his unprepared hole, sending sparks through his entire body as his walls clenched tightly around the digit, hips twitching uncomfortably at the burning sensation. “Hyung!” Youngjun gasped out as he leaned his head back before burying his face into Alex’ shoulder, his nails digging further into the older’s skin, causing him to hiss softly. “H-heh, sorry.” Alex mumbled into Youngjun’s ear. “I should’ve used some lube first…” His apology was followed up by a soft kiss pressed against the younger’s cheek, but as sweet and apologetic as he seemed, why was Youngjun feeling like he wasn’t sorry at all?

Alex wasn’t. He wasn’t even the slightest bit sorry; it was all too obvious as that sly smirk made its way back onto his lips. Something was coming, but before Youngjun got the chance to prepare for whatever that something was, Alex had begun to thrust his finger inside of him; quick, rough, without mercy. Inexperienced and taken raw, Youngjun was overcome with a burning, stinging sensation jolting through his veins, choked whimpers escaping his lips every now and then before he’d shut himself up as he pressed his lips to Alex’ skin. The pain wasn’t agonizing, though it wasn’t exactly pleasurable either. Luckily, Youngjun became used to Alex’ finger rather quickly. However, as soon as Alex took note of the whimpers turning into pleased moans, a second finger forced its way inside.  
  


Youngjun cried out as a second, more painful wave of electric sparks shot through his body, weak hands clawing at Alex’ shoulder as he rested his full body weight against the older, his face returning to the other’s neck to muffle his pained whimpers. “I-it burns…” Youngjun whispered breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut to force out the water from its corners. Was he crying or was it just the water from the shower? He wasn’t too sure.

“I have to open you up, sweetie.” Alex responded in such a casual way it send a shiver down the maknae’s spine, though at the same time his whole body heated up at the pet name he was just given. It was so unlike Alex, but fuck, did he like it.  
  


Biting down his bottom lip firmly to hold back his moans and cries, Youngjun tried his best to relax his muscles and adjust to the two fingers infiltrating his hole. Alex, however, barely gave him the opportunity to do so as he began to thrust both fingers inside of the younger. Youngjun’s bottom lip easily freed itself from his teeth before he gasped out, his back arching once more, pushing himself firmly against the older male. “F-fuck, ah, hyung!” He whined weakly, pressing his hands onto Alex’ shoulders in an attempt to push himself up, though Youngjun’s legs were becoming weaker as seconds passed. “Y-you... You’re mean…” He added while gasping for air, clinging tightly onto the older as he was being ravaged from the inside. With each thrust, Youngjun could feel Alex’ knuckles pounding against his entrance, the hard bones adding just that little bit of extra pleasure to Alex’ movements.  
  


The digits curled, they spread, they softly brushed against his walls before pounding into him. Alex knew exactly what he was doing and it was quickly driving the inexperienced maknae to the edge. Little did he know a big fence was blocking his way to reach that very edge; Alex wouldn’t allow him to get off so easily.

Suddenly, the two digits were pulled out, causing Youngjun to gasp in surprise as his walls tightened around the emptiness Alex’ fingers had left behind. No. No no no, don’t stop now! Youngjun quickly reached down, grabbing the other’s wrist in order to guide Alex’ hand back to its previous position. Alex didn’t budge however, keeping his hand firmly by his side while the other reached for Youngjun’s own, forcefully removing his hand. “Just a second, don’t worry.” The older told him before he stepped out of the shower, walking over to the cabinet underneath the sink. Opening the top drawer, Alex rummaged through it for a moment before he pulled out a small, squared package alongside a small bottle containing some transparent liquid.

As he made his way back into the shower, Youngjun’s curious eyes followed him, silently watching as Alex ripped open the package and took out a rubber circle. Ah, a condom. Then the bottle must be… lube? But didn’t Alex already…?  
  


Youngjun’s eyes grew wide as reality finally hit him, and Alex was quick to catch onto the change of expression, causing a shit-eating grin to spread onto his lips. “Turn around now.” The older chimed as he prepared himself, skillfully slipping on the condom. Turn around… Turn around and bend over so that Alex could fuck him. As inexperienced as Youngjun was, he knew exactly what was about to come. He’d seen it one too many times on those videos Myunghan often watches.

But really. what did he expect? To be fingered and jerked off until he came, and that they’d just leave the shower and act as if nothing happened afterwards? Actually, that was exactly what Youngjun had been thinking. He really didn’t think he could possibly be losing his virginity today.  
  


Though it took no longer than five seconds for him to obey Alex and turn around, pressing his hands up against the shower wall. Youngjun kept his eyes settled onto the wall in front of him, not wanting Alex to catch a glimpse of his expression; flustered, embarrassed, shocked, terrified and excited- all those feelings he felt and expressed at once as the maknae anticipated, yet feared what was about to come.  
  


Alex slowly made his way forward with the bottle of lube in hand. Pressing himself against Youngjun from behind, the older pressed a few soft kisses to the younger’s back while he squeezed the bottle’s content right above Youngjun’s ass, letting the liquid slip down to his entrance on its own accord. Youngjun shivered in anticipation, hips rolling backwards in search for friction, and gladly enough, Alex was quick to provide him of it.  
  


The bottle was set aside and Alex placed his hands onto the younger’s hips, leaning in to whisper on his ear as the older grinded his arousal against Youngjun’s behind. “Are you ready, sweetie?” He asked lowly- even the soft whisper against his ear causing Youngjun to gasp for air.

The maknae hesitated momentarily, considering whether he was truly in for this or not. As rough as Alex had been treating him, he knew very well he could back out at any moment if he wished to do so. Alex always protected him from the bad, from the embarrassing moments… He’d always jump in to take Youngjun away when he had ended up in an uncomfortable situation.  
  


He trusted Alex.

He trusted Alex with his life, and now he would trust Alex with his body.  
  


Youngjun closed his eyes shortly as he inhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself before he slowly nodded. “...Yes.” He answered, tilting his head slightly to glance back at the older from over his shoulder. “... P-please…”

As Alex grabbed onto his hips, Youngjun turned back his head, pressing his forehead against the wall as he shut his eyes to prepare for the pain that was surely to come soon…  
  


But nothing happened.  
  


Instead, his ears perked up and the sound of the bathroom door opening. The maknae’s eyes opened widely, staring through the glass wall at his side to find Myunghan at the sink, reaching out to clean the foggy mirror after grabbing his toothbrush. Youngjun quickly turned his head, wide, shocked eyes silently questioning Alex what the fuck to do right now. Alex… was smirking.

 _Oh no_.

A pull and a push followed and soon Youngjun found himself pressed against the glass wall instead, a loud gasp escaping his lips which caught Myunghan’s attention. The male turned around after squirting the toothpaste onto his brush, sticking the toothbrush between his lips, ready to brush his teeth, but halting suddenly as their gazes locked.

With all his might, Youngjun attempted to push himself away from the wall, only to be pinned back against it firmer before something big and hard suddenly penetrated him from behind. “A-ah!” He screamed out as Alex pushed himself inside. In one last desperate attempt, the younger cupped his hand in front of his mouth, but to no avail. His muffled cries echoed loudly through the bathroom, and soon enough Alex began to thrust inside of him, hips snapping forward with each thrust, causing his hard cock to rub against the glass-- all the while Myunghan stood there, watching.

The toothbrush fell from Myunghan’s mouth, toothpaste dripping down his chin. A comedic sight; one Youngjun would’ve laughed at had he been in a different situation. Right now, all he could do was shut his eyes and moan loudly against the glass as Alex pounded into him.  
  


“Oh… my god.” Myunghan screeched before he stormed out of the bathroom as quick as he could, slamming the door shut behind him. At that moment, Youngjun could hear a breathless chuckle from behind him, but found himself unable to respond. As embarrassing as the situation was that had occurred just now, the pleasure of feeling Alex inside of him quickly made him forget all about it.  
  


His pace slowed down, becoming more gentle yet so much more pleasurable. And then his sweet, hot, thick lips connected with Youngjun’s back once more, pressing the softest butterfly kisses down his spine. Youngjun arched his back, tilting and turning his head back as he eagerly nipped at the side of Alex’s lips. Leaning back slightly, the older then kissed him tenderly as he continued to thrust gently, each roll of his hips feeling like a wave that pulled Youngjun further and further into the beautiful but dangerous ocean.  
  


Alex pulled out shortly, turning Youngjun around before he lifted one of the younger’s legs to his hip. Repositioning himself against the other’s entrance, Alex slowly pushed himself back inside. All the previous pain had been taken over by pure bliss, and Youngjun immediately began to roll his hips down onto Alex’s length as he wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, reconnecting their lips once more into a lustful, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, mixed with soft gasps and heavy moans.  
  
  


While they began with a rough start, they neared the end slow and gently. Every thrust, every gasp, every moan and every kiss felt so intimate, so lovingly… As much as Youngjun enjoyed it, it scared him the slightest bit as well. He’d never experienced Alex acting this way, and while he absolutely loved it, he wasn’t sure what to think or feel about the odd change of behavior. Perhaps for now, it was best to remain ignorant, as if this moment wouldn’t change their relationship, too many questions surely would.  
  


Alex’ thrusts became more irregular as his breath became heavier, hips eagerly snapping forward to thrust as deep as he could. Youngjun buried his face within the older’s neck, an arm unwrapping from his shoulder to reach down, shaky fingers wrapping around the younger’s cock. As he began to stroke himself in the same pace as Alex’ thrusts, Youngjun tilted his head back against the wall, lips parted as loud moans escaped past the pink tiers. “H-hyung… I-I’m…” The maknae whimpered, hips bucking and walls clenching tightly around Alex’ cock as a heated fire began to boil within the pit of his stomach. “O-oh my god…!” Youngjun cried out as Alex pulled himself out all the way before slamming himself back inside. His whole body quivered, his hand stopping its movements as finally he reached his climax, white liquid spurting onto Alex’s abdomen.  
  


Exhausted, sore, and unable to keep himself up on his own, Youngjun clung onto Alex, weak moans muffled into the skin of the older’s neck as he continued to pound inside of the younger, reaching his orgasm soon after.

They stood there for a moment, catching their breaths as they held onto each other tightly. Alex was the first to pull away, pressing a few reassuring kisses to Youngjun’s cheek before he pulled out and removed the condom, exiting the shower to throw the rubber into the little trashcan near the cabinet.  
  


Grabbing two towels from the rack, he then turned back to the shower, chuckling softly as he looked at Youngjun who was leaning against the wall for support, thin legs shivering while his chest heaved up and down. “C’mon babe, it’s time to get out.”

Youngjun’s eyes snapped to the side, the tips of his ears flaring a bright red as he looked over at his hyung, only to avert his gaze back to the ground shyly, a small smile spreading across his lips which he tried to hide by biting down his lip. They were done, but Youngjun could still feel the butterflies going crazy inside his stomach. Just exactly what in the world was going on?  
  


Alex entered the shower once more in order to turn off the tap before he helped Youngjun out of the cubicle, settling the younger on top of the toilet where he wrapped the other into a large towel. “Are you okay?” The older asked. “Can you stand up?”  
  


Youngjun looked up shortly, briefly looking into Alex’ eyes before he shifted his gaze downwards once more, shaking his head softly. “I… can barely feel my legs…” He whispered shyly. Alex laughed softly before he used his own towel to cover Youngjun’s head, drying his wet hair. “Wait here for a second.”

Youngjun tilted his head in confusion as he watched Alex leave the bathroom. As the door opened and closed, a cold breeze hit the maknae, causing him to shiver, trembling fingers clasping at the towel around him. If only now Alex was here to heat him up… The thought made him blush. Cuddles with Alex; Youngjun had never thought about it before, but now all he could think about was Alex’ body heat enveloping him, his tattooed arms holding him…  
  


Alex returned a few minutes later, dressed in his pyjama pants and a tanktop with Youngjun’s own pyjama shirt and a pair of boxers in hand. He got them clothes… How sweet. Youngjun smiled softly and attempted to push himself up from the toilet seat in order to accept his clothes and get dressed, but his legs gave away as soon as he tried to lean on them. Alex rushed forward, settling the younger back down before he sighed softly. “Don’t move, you’ll get muscle aches. I’ll help you.”  
  


Was this a dream? A prank? Did Youngjun unknowingly die and go to heaven? The maknae watched in disbelief as Alex took the towel from him and began to dry his body from the water. Once the older was finished, he grabbed the boxers and kneeled down in fron tof Youngjun, carefully slipping the underwear onto him. Then, Alex grabbed the shirt, huddled up the fabric and pulled it over Youngjun’s head. This was so surreal…  
  


“Arms.” Alex called out, causing Youngjun to snap out of his trance. “Oh right, sorry.” The younger chuckled embarrassedly before he slipped his arms through the holes of his shirt, then pulled down the hem to cover his torso. “Thank you hyung…” Youngjun said softly as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “... But why…?”

Alex merely smiled and leaned in, pecking Youngjun’s lips before he helped the younger stand up and exit the bathroom. “Now’s not the time to ask questions. You should sleep. We gotta wake up early for rehearsals tomorrow.”  
  


Youngjun watched Alex closely as he was led into his bedroom, lips parted to speak, but he failed to make any sound, his mind clouded with even more questions than he already had. Did they just… make love? Or was this just sex? Did Alex have sex with guys before? Were his stories about his ex-girlfriends even true? Did Youngjun like guys? What kind of relationship did the two of them share after this? And why… Why was Alex behaving this way?  
  


So many unanswered questions, so many things he wanted to say, but Youngjun had no confidence to ask any of them. He allowed the older to put him to bed, helplessly laying on the mattress, staring up at Alex as the other covered him underneath his blanket. “Take some time to think about what happened.” The older told him as he got up, briefly glancing over at Myunghan’s bed, which was empty. The kid had probably run for cover in Sunggu’s room.

  
“We can talk about it later. Goodnight, Youngjun-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because HIGH4:20's unit debut hit me hard. Youngjun and Alex have this chemistry you just can't deny man.  
> Written for my princess, you know who you are ;) And if you read this as another HIGH5, bless you. If you're just a k-pop fan that ended up reading this, stan HIGH4, you won't regret it.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this messy lil one-shot.


End file.
